Because her hair looked a lot like blood and tabasco
by Bereftsoul
Summary: Blood was always his thing, but maybe he was just reminded of something else, which was also warm and red. (Oneshot) Okita's point of view on recent developments, contained gintama manga spoiler upto chapter 677.


A.N : Hello guys, thank you for reading this. Its based on the latest manga chapter (677) so if you're not up to date it's a major spoiler. Unbetaed and grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. GINTAMA BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI AND ALL RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

BLOOD, TABASCO AND THE RED HAIRED GIRL.

2 years, and it felt like an eternity, the whole world took its turn for the worse or better, he couldn't decide. The government overthrown, the war was over. Not much changes happened in the system and to ordinary lives of people, things more or less remained unchanged.

But not him, it took him some time to recover from the effect of the aftermath of the war. For starters, their commander Matsudaira had issued a seppuku noticed of Okita Sougo, the feared Shinsengumi 1st Division Captain, in the attempt of silencing the active recuperation d the current government.

It was not in his nature to kill himself, well, after all the killing he had done, he really didn't fancy his own head rolling on the ground for crimes he didn't commit (because he always had been a good citizen, right?)

Secondly, not even the bastard Hijikata would want to offer his guts for the cause, and he sure as hell wont let the walking abomination of cancer sticks and mayonnaise lived longer than him. Bastard got demoted for his own good and probably lived some quite life somewhere, he knew Kondo did.

Most of the remaining members went home to the countryside, resigned, or sadly, got killed off during the war. He was just reminiscing his losing, one by one, questioning his competency, questioning his motivations to keep going.

Blood, had always been it. He remembered his first kill, he was just 9 years old. They were en route to Edo from Bushu when the Shinsengumi first recruited. Their group of 10 was surrounded by a large gang of bandit. Stupid, Sougo remembered thinking. They were rural samurais, with sword hanging around their waist, plus they were broke as hell too. All the wrong criteria for the bandits to target. But perhaps good place for the Shinsengumi to practice?

Fight ensued almost immediately, blood started splashing on multiple direction while he just drew his sword hesitantly, still nervous. But what he saw was how slow the movement of the opponents were, as if he was watching flashes of still photographs being jointed into a series of photos. For a while he just easily maneuvered between them, between the slashes and clank of swords, between the blood and fallen bodies.

Then he heard his name, it must be Kondo san. He was screaming from his back and it took split second for Sougo to instinctively react, saw the tip of the blade slashing on his direction, swung his own sword towards the perpetrator.

Blood, head rolling. The only feeling he had was that the blade felt a little stuck when passing through the cervical vertebra. He made a mental note to put some more pressure when going through it the 2nd time, which he immediately executed soon afterwards. First, and second kill, in a matter of seconds.

Then he had to stop counting.

He knew blood would be his thing, and for someone as twisted as himself, he remembered feeling lucky that he actually had a cause, to do something that he enjoyed, legally.

Its not that he enjoyed the act of killing itself, the dead are just collateral damages, an unfortunate consequences. What he rather enjoyed was the act of attacking, with his sword, with his fist, to the place where it would leak a large amount of blood. He enjoys the high feeling from moving and maneuvering, of dangerous situations and then saving himself from it. Of knowing everyone on the field was out to kill him but he was always the one who left alive.

He didn't even considered it sick or twisted. He had justification for his action, and his justification is sound and after everything, appreciated by those who knew how strong he is.

Blood, was his thing, and so do tabasco, and then a certain red haired girl.

Somewhere along the line of his life 2 years ago, he encountered something that picked his interest. He was sure that blood was his thing, and tabasco second.

Now being a young man who grew up in countless battles for survival, he had always justify each and every attack, each and every kill was a move to protect. That's how he kept his sanity.

Then what was all this stupid and childish feud he was having with said certain red haired girl, he couldn't comprehend.

It started very simply with a small competition between the Shinsengumi and the useless day jobbers who called themselves Yorozuya. And he was sure Hijikata had known them previously but it was the first time he was thrown into the mix. He noticed her even before their stupid game started, she and her red hair and red cheongsam. He noticed the umbrella, and the stench of gunpowder around it. He noticed how she was innocently eating the burnt tamagoyaki that was made by the woman Kondo san was stalking.

He didn't even plan on taking her on the game itself, rather it was just a coincidence. It intrigued him that she was fast, she was confident, and she lunged at him with powerful strike he never really experienced before. Perhaps what captivated him the most was how could such a small and petite character such as her could harbor such strong power.

The girl and him was taking turns in the round of miss and hit. She took a fistful of his hair and throw him on the ground. He was mortified. No one, he repeats, no one had the skills enough to even reach anywhere near the vicinity of his head, yet his head was yanked mercilessly towards the ground.

Just that split second too, he was reminded of his sister, Mitsuba. She used to play with his hair and pat his head too, but the force gap between the two of them was planet sized. He wished Mitsuba was as healthy and strong. He wished he will never have to lose her.

He was planning another attack but the Yorozuya boss had called for the girl and she happily left him on his ass on the ground. His mind was burned with the image of revenge.

He found out that she's a Yato, the daughter of a universe renowned alien hunter Umibozu. He knows that she was supposed to be strong so he went after her. Provoking fights, annoying her to the point where she couldn't take it. The way their interaction could elicit such similar excitement when sparring against her, to the one of cutting rebels and criminals alike, was mind boggling to Sougo. It was a foreign feeling that he didn't want to admit at first, but the more he let time passes between them the stronger the excitement gets.

Particularly because she seemed to learn his move, and will use it to counter the attack next time around. Sougo always felt somewhere between irritated and proud, irritated because she of the way she can memorized his move easily, proud because well have you seen him fight? She looked as if she was pissed with him but her attack was always calm and calculated. They never really came at each other with killing intent (yet), but enough blood was drawn on both sides. The best part to him was the way their fights ended with a clean, guilt free feeling. He felt like he didn't need to answer to anyone, not even to his own conscience.

He simply gave all his words in the way their body clashed, and their weapons charged, and their broken bones and marks on his skin (because hers always disappeared no matter how deep he cut)

2 years felt like an eternity.

He had gathered the rest of the ex Shinsengumi members, the ones who had nowhere else to go ( akin to him). They operated as undercover rebels, and now it was their turn to attempt of overthrowing the current government. They called themselves mafia, but basically was just serving like how they used to.

Sougo didn't put much feeling to his new association. When the red haired china girl left Edo 2 years ago, he couldn't place the empty feeling that was plastered all over his already hollow heart. As if it can become even drier, he had thought.

But he did, his throat felt dry of a thirst he couldn't quench. And the blood which he drew again felt unfair, of slow moving targets, of guilt and answering to himself that he was indeed a killer, born and raised. He knew what was wrong, he knew what was missing, but he didn't dare to admit it.

All of their fights and conversations,

The time when she honestly believed him that he was too skilled to make a mistake of cutting down innocent civilian.

The time he sees right through her bullshit for wanting to play sick and dead.

The time they duked it out and all but promised, to be stronger, to not lose to anyone, stuck in his head like songs from broken record player.

They had form a sort of trust in each other, that he knows of. And for her to leave everyone (especially him because he's a narcissistic brat like that) felt too selfish on her part in Sougo's opinion.

She deserves a good beating. She deserves cuts and bloodloss and broken bones and broken heart

He couldn't even finish his sentence.

He used this mantra to keep going, he had rethink of his motivation, a sole purpose to kill, a sole purpose to hurt. It wasn't really for excitement.

He wants it for her.

Now he has to be strong for their promise, because when she's back she will become stronger too, and he would not lose face as to be defeated by her when the time come.

She deserved a good beating, but only he can give it to her. Only he, allowed to do that.

So he kept himself sharp, training the hardest he had ever trained, firstly to make sure he is stronger than anyone. But it also served as a distraction from the thought of her too. It didn't work too well.

He soon found himself dreaming of their fights, but he always loses the round and just when surrendering, the dream took on to steamy side. It happened quite frequently until he realized how ridiculous it was . She had gone for a long time, and it was time she came back into his life.

He wanted Kagura back, no matter what excuses he will have to make.

The only person came first in his mind in an attempt to find her would be the Kaienatai due to their outer space bussiness. He made his request not without great difficulty and great dent on his pride. Then he waited.

Months passed until he got confirmation. The Kaientai was supposed to transport her under the registration of a deadly weapon. Illegal space trade. Which she was.

He was anxious, but excited. It would be somehow out of character to name his feeling 'happy', but that was where he felt he could lead upon. He watched the container with the supposed weapon shipment, straining his eyes and ears.

"Kagura's daughter, Kanna"

And his jaw dropped.

For a moment he couldn't think, the mention of daughter doesn't bode well in his stomach. Daughter meant pregnancy, pregnancy meant sex, sex meant there were other guys involved. Someone who was not him, considering he never even heard of her in 2 years.

The girl came out, looking sweet and innocent and all but started spouting nonsense like Sougo knew she would. Some inconsistent and ridiculous story. He started throwing assumption given how mad he actually was. He went even as far as thinking the father could be Gintoki, the supposed earth dad for Kagura itself.

They started exchanging blows, and the girl, perhaps really a 4 years old toddler, was kind of sloppy and undecided. But then he remembers.

He remembered the way their body leaned towards or away from each other, the tempo of her attack, the syllables of her movement. He realized that she knew his too, his mind went crazy with whatever transpired between them.

He needed to see her, not this kid version or daughter who unmistakably slower and weaker than her.

She has got to be kidding.

He went all out, months of waiting and anticipation couldn't end this half-assedly. This girl right infront of her was Kagura herself, and he was laughing inwardly at the stupidity of her to think she could fool him.

"Try wringing free out of my hand"

He forced and forced her until she snapped, his victorious smile, and then there she was.

"Yo welcome home"

Damn, he muttered deep inside. He said that neither of them changed, because Kagura still being a deceptive manipulator that she was, and him being the one who saw through her bullshit as if she was as transparent as a crystal itself. Her transformation however, irked him to no end.

Her hair was now long and tied into 2 ponytail, her cerulean eyes clear, holding all revenge and hatred towards him. Her body slender, with long long legs almost matches his own. They continue the fight in his own liking while completely mesmerized by her beauty all at the same time.

Soon they were scratching and drawing blood everywhere, yet her pretty face remain intact, he was so mad it drove him insane.

Hand grenade, explosion. He caught her face become exasperated moments before the bomb went off.

It was a 3 second timed bomb.

3, he held her by her waist

2, jumped with her to the other side of the container to minimize damage to the both of them

1, held her pretty face, which he missed too much, which he dreamt about, which he needs to see almost as bad as the air he inhaled itself, it wasn't spur of moment. It wasn't out of frustration. He needed this.

And if it takes an explosion to mask his need for her, taking advantage of the sheer confusion, smoke and fire then so be it.

0.5, his lips crashed on top of her, sweet, soft and yes, it does tasted like blood, perhaps her lips were cut somewhere in the fight. The bomb went off.

0.05 second to the end of confusion, he was embracing her like he didn't want to let go, but soon, his 3 second will be up and he was still going to lose her forever.

0.10 He made a dash for it, because the harbour was burning and the Kaientai will charged gargantuan amount for those few poor containers.

"SADIST ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Kagura shouted through the smoke and fire, he continued smirking like this was the best day of his life. His adrenaline shoots way beyond dangerous level.

It was not the fights anymore, it was her all along.

If blood was his thing, maybe it was a thing of a past now, or maybe with her, he could have both. He could sprinkle some tabasco on her too, then licking them off of her and made it a triple threat. His brain chuckled away at the perverted thoughts.

He absorbed the moment, she was all grown up, and then the unmistakable crimson shade that was now heavily dusted on her face.

He could do so much, and he wanted them all, fuck his excuses of bringing her so that Gintoki could come back, fuck his excuses of killing the prime minister. He couldn't be bothered of thinking of these trivial matters anymore when his tunnel vision only lighted up towards a one way goal that is her.

Another kick was coming unnoticed towards his left leg and in the attempt of deflecting it, he was slightly caught off balance and Kagura's hand was again on his hand as she pushed him off the container, they both took the fall and his back crashes on the concrete.

Kagura was on top of her, pinning him down, her long legs in such short shorts was pinning his lower body part. They stared at each other, the air was concentrated with mixtures of feelings and emotions they couldn't name.

Sougo stopped flailing, her expression faltered and the looks of anger she was wearing up to now transformed into a softness with a tinge of sadness.

"You're the one who asked for me back?" she said softly. Sougo's heart constricted in embarrassment as he couldn't make more excuses on wanting her here except for the one he already given.

"only that so I can kill you, China" he replied, but his voice betrayed him, so did his expression, his face, the harsh beating of his heart.

Kagura leaned down and her hair splayed on his face, her arms still not giving any leeway for a retaliation as she pinned him down securely. In a millisecond, she closes her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips, completely different from the one Sougo gave, but conveyed so much stories in the infinity of space between them. Sougo stopped breathing. But it was over as soon as it started. So he opened his eyes to her surreal face, her eyes glazed with tears he could completely understand.

Because he could see right through her, because he would know what she felt and how she will react. He understood her sadness of leaving earth, of her guilt of inability to protect her pet, over the split off of the Yorozuya she loved so much. Her embarrassment of leaving them behind without good reason to come back.

"Well, I'm home" She finally said.

"Again, welcome back and I prepared a gift for you" Sougo replied now with a deadpanned expression, as he took out a dog collar from his pocket which linked to a chain. "a piggy like you need to be chained…"

It took just 1 second for Kagura to kick him away and sending him flying off once again.

"I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU"

A.n : This is how it should turn out for me, although it will be crashed in 1 week time. Or canonize. IDK. Thank you for reading. Reviews and critics are highly apprecieated!


End file.
